One action, two mistakes
by Haushinka-chan
Summary: It was just a little meeting. He would give her something, she would offer her help... But neither of them counted with Hinata's clumsiness.


Hello!

This is a little drabble I made on my RP account for my Gaara partner. I'm trying to write more in English and contribute with my OTP, GaaHina, so I thought I would upload this here as well.

Hope you enjoy it!

Couple: Hinata x Gaara

Rated: K

**_Naruto_ and its characters does _not_ belong to me, but to Masashi Kishimoto.** If not, Hinata would have more manga time and Gaara would live at my place.

* * *

**One action, two mistakes**

Hyuuga Hinata bit her lip while staring everywhere in the big sandy room that was used as the Kazekage's office. The red head hadn't arrived yet, he was finishing a meeting with the Council of Elders and asked her to wait for him in his office. She wasn't sure why he asked that but saying 'no' was not an option. Not for fear, but for respect.

She looked at the cactus on his desk and tilted her head interested. He liked that kind of plants? Fascinating. They could talk about plants then, she like them too and if the awkward silent moment made itself present like it usually did on her conversations, then she would talk about plants. She moved her gaze across the room again, seeing a bookshelve full of books and some pictures on the walls.

Hinata stood up from her seat in front of the desk and looked at the door. He wasn't coming yet, so she walked closer to the walls to see the pictures better. In more than one she could see Gaara with his siblings, he looked stoic as ever but if you payed attention, a really small smile was present on his lips. She smiled back at it and kept looking through the pictures.

Before she could 'study' one with a pretty blonde woman and dark blue eyes, the door was opened and the Kazekage looked at her with curiosity on his aquamarine eyes.

"I'm s-sorry… I was just looking, I didn't mean t-" his hand lifted made the blue haired girl stop what she was saying.

"It's fine. Pictures are there to be looked at." he said with his low voice and took a seat on his big chair. With another movement from his hand, he told her to take a seat as well.

She did as she was told and nervously looked at him through her bangs. "A-Ano… For what did you need me, Gaara-sama?" she asked resisting the urge to poke her fingers.

"I wanted to give you this." he said taking a keychain from the pocket on his trousers. "It's a master key that can open most of the doors at my home. Temari and Kankuro won't be around much and if I'm not there and you need something, it will be better if you can find it by yourself."

She stared at him in disbelief. He was giving her free access to his house just like that. Just because she was staying there for a week? "Gaara-sama, I think this i-is too much… I'm glad that I am staying at your home but giving me this key is different."

"Believe me, Hinata-san," he started "that I'm doing this more to my comfort than yours. I can't make my Shinobis be around you to help you all the time. So you _will_ have this key and you will return it when the time to leave comes."

Hinata wanted to protest some more and even say he was being too nice for his own good. How could he trust her like that? Just because they were allies? Because she was Naruto's friend?

He left the key in front of her and was about to say something else when a bird arrived at his window. "Excuse me." he said politely and stood up from his sit, walking to the bird and taking the small paper attached to it's leg, reading it fast with an expressionless face.

"Hinata-san, you will have to excuse me yet again."

"Oh, no!… I-It's not a problem. Please, do as you need to…"

He bowed slightly and walked to the door, opening it and looking outside. "Where is Sari?" he asked to one of the guards outside his office. Hinata couldn't listen to the reply but saw the Kage enter again sighing. "Apparently my secretary is missing."

"Oh, I hope she i-is okay…" Hinata said with a concerned expression.

"She is." he stated grabbing some papers from his desk. "Probably chatting somewhere with Matsuri. I have to apologise, Hinata-san, our meeting will end soon due to me having to deliver this papers to my sister by myself."

The Hyuuga could notice he was not so happy about it. He probably had lots of papers and documents to sign and he couldn't afford the waiste of time.

"I can do it for y-you." she said quickly and instantly blushed. She was assuming her kindness came out from her wanting to do something for him, after everything he had done for her.

"Are you sure?" he asked looking intently at her eyes.

She blushed harder and stood up from the chair, nodding. "Yes…"

"Thank you. My sister is on the office 24 on the second floor." he said handing her the papers. But Hinata was too caugh up on his eyes and couldn't catch the papers on time, so they fell to the floor.

"Oh, I-I'm sorry!" she exclamed kneeling quickly and grabbing the papers, while he did the same telling her it was nothing. She felt so embarrassed, how could she do that?_ 'I'm a big baka! He will think I'm a big baka!'_ In her rapid and nervous movements, she bumped her hand on his and panicked from the touch, backing away fast… Maybe too fast.

"Oh, God! I-I'm so sor-" she coudn't finish the phrase, because when she backed away from him she lost balance and started falling backward. Hinata saw how he gasped and opened his eyes widely, reaching with his hand for hers. She took it but that didn't help her… In fact, she dragged him with her on the fall.

Gaara fell on top of her and they both froze on the ground. Half of his mouth was on hers and neither of them knew what to do now, so they stayed like that for a couple of seconds. Both with their breaths on their throats and wide eyes staring at each other in disbelief.

The red head was the first one to react and stood up fast, almost grabbing Hinata's hand but deciding better for her wrist to help her up too.

"I'm sorry." he simply said, bowing and then kneeling once again to grab all the forgotten papers from the floor, while Hinata stared at the door frozen on the spot with a furious blush on her face.

"I'll deliver them by myself, after all I don't want to trouble you anymore…. Oh, and I'm so sorry that I fell on you." The Kage walked out the door as fast as he could without seeming to be on a hurry, but not before Hinata missed the soft pink on his cheeks.

The Hyuuga stared at the door some more and covered her face with one hand while she placed the other over her wild heart and made a fist with it.

"… And I'm so s-sorry that I fell _for_ you…"

* * *

I hope you liked it and reviews will be welcomed.

Thanks for reading!

Haushinka-chan~


End file.
